Talk:Season 3
Casting and Guest Stars When we have a confirmed guest star should we remove the character name from the casting list? e.g. now that we know Kerry Ingram is playing Shireen should we keep Shireen in the casting list as well as the guest star list?--Opark 77 18:40, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :You're right. We should remove it. I had just forgot. --Mesmermann 18:52, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I was genuinely in two minds whether we should, thanks for the reply.--Opark 77 19:24, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :::We can also strike the name. I that way we can keep track of all the casting calls. --Mesmermann 19:28, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Acronyms What does "tbc" mean?--The Dragon Demands 19:24, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :To be confirmed. TBA means To be announced and TBD means To be determined.--Mesmermann 21:39, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Oh. It should be capitalize as "TBC" so people know its an acroynym.--The Dragon Demands 01:17, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Commonly-used acronmyns don't need to be capitalised (for example 'laser' is an acronym and is now almost never capitalised). 'tbc' is used often enough in the entertainment industry that it's rarely capitalised anymore.--Werthead (talk) 22:24, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Wikipedia's page on such matters prefers "TBA" over "TBC". I've never heard anyone use "TBC" in my life. At any rate, wikipedia prefers "TBA" as the more commonly recognized abbreviation. Moreover Wikipedia itself says that the acronyms are capitalized. Acronyms only become lower-case when they enter extremely common usage as a word, i.e. "laser" is an exception, not the rule. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:03, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::They have different meanings though, if something is awaiting confirmation then we use TBC, if it is awaiting announcement of any kind then we use TBA. I'm happy that we capitalize the acronyms as standard; it adds the functionality of identifying it as an acronym, which is useful to readers not familiar with it.--Opark 77 (talk) 13:15, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Why two seasons? Storm of Swords is only about 100 pages longer than Clash of Kings, why make two seasons? Draevan13 (talk) 14:47, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :SoS is 200 pages bigger than CoK (though some editions have different number of pages). Additionaly, some chapters from Feast for Crows take chronological place during SoS while some events and characters from CoK have been postponed to season 3. Many people agree that 10 episodes was too few for CoK, the directors and Martin have said that 12 episodes would probally have been better. :At the other side you're right that 20 episodes probally is too big for SoS. Having two seasons of 8 episodes or one of 16 episodes would probally have been the best. :Another argument to have two seasons is that it would give Martin more time to finish book 6 and 7. Martin has said that book 6 won't be finished until at least 2014. If book 7 would take the same time to write it will be published in 2017. So, if every book would be adapted in one season you will run out of material after 2016. --Lord Stark1 (talk) 15:12, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :D :Makes sense. Still, they could just make season 3 a little longer, rather than wait another year for the econd half. According to Martin, he has 200 pages written as of March 2012, so it might take a while, true. Draevan13 (talk) 14:47, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Page count is not a good or reliable indicator. Margin sizes and font sizes can be tweaked (not always immediately noticeably) by quite remarkable amounts in some cases; I've seen single-volume editions of Lord of the Rings; ranging from 900 to 1300 pages in length, all with the exact same text in it. In this case, A Storm of Swords is actually 50% longer (or almost so) than A Game of Thrones: :* In word count, ASoS is 424,000 words long compared to AGoT's 298,000. :* In terms of manuscript pages (how GRRM types it out on his computer before formatting), ASoS is 1,521 pages compared to AGoT's 1,088 pages. ::Based on that, ASoS should really cover only about 14 episodes or so. However, dividing it into two 7-episode seasons would annoy fans (who want as many episodes as possible) and one 14-episode season would be prohibitively expensive. Given that events from A Feast for Crows happen during the timeline of ASoS and the extensive cross-over in timeline between AFFC and A Dance with Dragons, it's more sensible to abandon the one-book-per-season structure from Season 3 onwards and just fit as much material as possible in the best way possible onto the screen.--Werthead (talk) 16:37, August 3, 2012 (UTC) While Storm of Swords isn't that much longer than Clash of Kings...they edited a LOT of things out of season 2 to adapt Clash of Kings. Generally they did this well, but Arya's storyline was practically gutted. They were already at the breaking point for fitting in material.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:04, August 4, 2012 (UTC Alfie Allen interview confirms nothing The Alfie Allen interview linked on WinterIsComing.net http://winteriscoming.net/2013/03/three-more-video-interviews/ contains an image the camera pans over at 5 minutes 20 seconds, a chart of new characters in season 3. Some actors have "Ramsay Snow" or "Miranda Royce" under their names. This proves nothing. This video was produced by Flicks and the City, not HBO. They don't know anymore than we do. While I *do* think that Rheon is almost certainly Ramsay Snow, we cannot confirm it. I suspect that most probably, Flicks and the City simply based their chart on fan speculation; i.e. there's a character called "Miranda Royce" in the books that you get when you type "Miranda" into AWOIAF. Had it been "Miranda Tyrell" or something, that would have gone further to indicate it was more than mere speculation.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:12, March 2, 2013 (UTC)